


Turn that frown upside down

by Lawyering_and_running



Series: The Alfie Chronicles [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawyering_and_running/pseuds/Lawyering_and_running
Summary: You didn't listen to Alfie and had an awful day because of it. Alfie has taken it upon himself to cheer you up though, and to ensure that you don't forget how much he cares for you.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Series: The Alfie Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219607
Kudos: 12





	Turn that frown upside down

You knocked on the heavy door in front of you stepping back under the light of the street lamp.

Alfie opened the wooden door, looking down at your shadowed face. There was a long, quiet pause. Only the faint noise of London at night in the background.

Alfie spoke up by way of greeting, "Intelligence is a very valuable thing, innit, sweetie. And usually, it comes far too fuckin late." He stepped aside letting you into warmth coming from inside.

You stepped inside, taking in a deep deep breath. It smelled like Alfie, it smelled like home and safety. Your shoulders drooped, today had been a mistake. Alfie had warned you last night. Told you not to go and visit your parents, but you hadn't listened. In love with the idea of having a family, not that they'd ever lived up to the name. God, you'd known it was a bad idea. More than smart enough to realise that those people were no good, money hungry leaches. You'd been an absolute fool.

You trudged into the living room. Momentarily unsure of what to do with yourself. Hearing Alfie shut the door. His heavy footsteps coming into the room behind you.

Collapsing into the big chair by the fireplace. Crackling away. Hunched over, head in your hands. Alfie crouched down in front of you.

"Family isn't defined by blood." Trying to catch your hurt gaze. "Family is defined by love sweetie, not whose body you come out of." You still couldn't look at him, the disaster of a day running through your thoughts.

"You've got me and those gypsie blinders sweetie, and we won't ever fuckin abandon you like they did. Now let me show you how much I care. I love you, and thats the truth, innit, sweetheart." 

You raised your gaze to meet his warm eyes, as he gently cuffed your chin. A giggle broke through despite the days events. "There we go, ey" he laughed.

Leaning forward he gently unlaced your boots, pulling them off and setting them aside. He reached further up your legs and rolled down your stocking pressing kisses to your knees as he went.

Leaning forward he gently unlaced your boots, pulling them off and setting them aside. He reached further up your legs and rolled down your stocking pressing kisses to your knees as he went.

Suddenly he stood up, lifting you up with him and wrapping your legs around his firm torso. "ALFIE!" you squeeled. "Come on then, off to bed. Lots of loving to catch you up on." 

His heavy footfalls bounded up the stairs, your dark thoughts all but forgotten. Tossing you on to the big bed just to hear your laughter ring out again. "That's what we like to hear sweetie!" 

He rolled up his white shirt sleeves as your eyes traced his firm hands. "I dunno Alfie I think there are other sounds of yours I prefer" you winked at him. "Cheeky girl" he smirked.

Then he pounced on you pulling off your clothes with a need that contrasted the controlled touches from downstairs. Kissing every sliver of exposed skin that he could find.

"Lets see what noises I can get out of you tonight, ey?"

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Alfie just makes me happy. This is for anyone who needs a bit of comfort today.
> 
> Feedback and requests are always appreciated beauties!
> 
> http://lawyering-and-running.tumblr.com


End file.
